In the past, many hand grips have been utilized in connection with specific apparatus's such as the hand grip of co-pending application Ser. No. 07/937,135, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,307, by the same inventors and which discloses an adjustable ergonomic handle which may be adjustable thru several planes and axis to release the strain between the handle and various parts of the hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,142 issued to Merritt discloses a hand grip associated with a paddle, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,142 issued to Cadwell teaches a hand grip associated with a camera, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,355 showing a releasably mountable hand grip for handles which allows the carrier to carry several tote bags, briefcase or the like with one hand grip.
While the above referenced prior art teaches various hand grips applied to various apparatus's the need still exists for a truely ergonomic hand grip that may be adapted to be used with many different apparatus such as suitcases, briefcases, luggage, fishing pole handles, gun handles, hammer handles, knives, etc.
Co-pending design patents by the same inventors, docket numbers 861 and 862, respectively, show decorative designs for a hand grip and this disclosure teaches the utility of such hand grips.